The present invention relates to video game systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video game voice activated music controller including controls for the inclusion of audio feed processing and sound effect management.
Computer video games have evolved from the early games, such as “pong”, played on a personal computer with a basic track ball type controller, to the present day sophisticated games which require a myriad of control devices. Recently, there has been an emergence of “real activity” gaming. These games aim to emulate common sports or activities and integrate them into a virtual environment. Performance on the activity may then be scored.
One category of these real life activity games includes the musical emulation games. Additional games, such as drumming games and, notably, karaoke, all fall within this category of games. For singing based games, such as karaoke, a microphone is required to generate a data signal from the user's voice. Typical microphones used in the gaming industry are standard wired microphones, such as the Logitech™ microphone model 981-000056.
When playing such games, users often “get lost” within the game. This may lead to vigorous movement and a general obliviousness as to their surroundings. The wire running from a microphone may impede an active singer from engaging in a wide range of movement, such as dancing along with the music. Additionally, a wire may pose a trip hazard for the singer.
Additionally, current microphones are designed to provide an audio input and, in some cases, they may include volume control. However, there are a number of game-type controls a game player may wish to be able to readily access. Traditional microphones do not provide the ability for a player to input game-like controls.
Hence there is a need for an improved voice activated music controller which enables a player to readily access an array of sound effects and audio manipulations. Additionally, there is a need for the improved voice activated music controller to be able to receive game-like inputs, such as button input and motion detection input. Lastly, such a voice activated music controller may be wireless to allow the player unhindered mobility and a reduced likelihood of injury.